Further Training
by Dream HUGE
Summary: The team was going in to work on further training, after all they would need to be more than do physical combat as super heroes, but did they realize how far their little bird excelled in almost everything? Series of ones shots, Robin centered, T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Further Training **

"Ok, today we will be working on training outside the physical realm!" Black Canary called to all the teenage heroes surrounding her.

"Like mental training?" M'gann asked brightly, thinking of being able to use her telepathy.

"Yes, but not using telepathy and such. I'm talking about day to day thinks, things you might have learned at home or even picked up on the streets. Things that a situation might require. You might need to know how to use an advanced computer system, or a stick shift. You might have to speak another language or fake a persona," and the senior hero couldn't help but glance at the Boy Wonder as her eyes roamed over the small crowd before her.

"Today we'll start with foreign languages," she said, causing Robin to cackle much to everyone's surprise, "Follow me," she called as she turned and led the team down a hallway.

The team entered a conference type room with a round table in the middle and chairs surrounding it. They each took a seat with Black Canary standing above to see everyone.

"Let's start by listing all the languages you are fluent in or are learning," she said, looking at Wally who was directly to her left.

"Well, um, English of course, and I'm learning Spanish in school, and I learned a little bit of Latin in grade school if that counts," he said with an impish shrug.

"Oh, lets see," M'gann began with a bright smile, "I know Martian and English, and I learned a little bit of Spanish from the earth tv shows, and I'm learning Latin in school right now, but I'm confused because of coming in the middle of the year."

"I'm sure you're doing fine," Black Canary said reassuringly when she saw the martian's downcast face at being so behind in school.

"Why does it even matter?" Superboy said gruffly, glaring at the older woman with his arms crossed over his chest in a defiant position.

"Why does it matter?" the older hero asked, looking at the others in the room.

"Well, it helps knowing the language of the people you interact with," Kadlur said, thinking back to when he didn't know English.

"Ya, especially if you get lost," Wally said, "Like once, I accidently got stuck in Asia somewhere, didn't have a clue as to what they were saying. Finally I just took some food to refuel and zipped out of there. Scary, not knowing," the teen said with a shudder, remembering all the foreign voices yelling and talking to him.

"It can't hurt to know some language if you are taking on another person," Artemis said in her raspy voice, "Helps to through people off if you start talking in another language," she said with a smirk.

"Like Wally was saying, it helps with flat out communicating," the Boy Wonder concluded, smirk on his face, though his eyes showed his misery at the memory of not understanding those around him. He was only eight, a little Romani kid that didn't know English in juvie all cause the orphanage was full.

"Do you understand, Co-" Black Canary began, looking down at the always angry raven haired teen.

"English, Spanish, French, and I was beginning to learn Latin from Cadmus," he growled out, cutting the older woman off.

"I know only Atlantian and English," Kaldur continued, trying to break some of the tension in the room.

"I'm fluent in English and Vietnamese, and I know some Spanish and am learning French in school," Artemis listed, looking at the table so no one would ask her about Vietnamese. The team looked at their youngest member who seemed to be zoning off.

"Robin?" Black Canary asked, gaining his attention.

"Sorry, was thinking," the teen acrobat said, "Um let's see, what am I fluent in? Hmmmm, English of course and of course Romanian, and Spanish and French, those are essential. And Russian, Japanese, and Chinese. Does sign language count? Cause there's that and I'm learning Mandarin and an alien language, it's not martian though."

"What." Artemis asked, eyeing the boy.

"Dude, are you a robot or something?" his red haired best friend asked, poking him to see if his flesh was real.

"Protégé of Batman," the Boy Wonder deadpanned.

"What do you take in school?" M'gann asked curiously.

"Same as you, Latin," the ebony haired vigilante replied, "I guess I know Latin too, then, but I mean it's the foundation for French and Spanish so it's super easy. And if we're going by that, they I could get by in Portugal or Brazil, I mean Portuguese is closest to a mix of French, Spanish, and Italian. I guess I could get by in a lot of languages," the youngest team member concluded, grin on his face.

"I thought you said you knew Italian," Wally wondered, realizing that his friend hadn't listed that as one of his languages.

"I don't count that," the bird said with a smirk, "If I were to count that then so can Artemis, you can pick up more than a few colorful words in the streets of Gotham, what with mob bosses running in the slums and what not."

"HA!" Artemis barked out, laughing, "Not just Italian, I can curse like a sailor in Spanish, French, and Russian just by repeating words tossed around the street," this got a high five from the Boy Wonder and the two grinned at each other, grinning in the thought of living in Gotham where people get mugged and killed on the way home from work.

"Okay, okay, so now that we have established the languages we know, we can begin to work on some basics," Black Canary said, grabbing everyone's attention, "Instead of me teaching like school, I want you all to vote on a language to learn and have someone who knows it teach the basics."

"So we're in agreeance that it will be Robin?" Wally deadpanned, grin on face as he turned to his best friend.

"HEY!" the Boy Wonder cried, looking at his friend in horror.

"Agreed!" Artemis called, speaking over the younger boy and raising her hand as though swearing and oath.

"So not feeling the aster," the young acrobat grumbled as he stood up, ushering Black Canary out of the room, so he could start his 'lesson'. But did the team really think this through? The protégé of Batman teaching? Maybe not the best choice.

**Sorry that was a little short, but just wanted this out there and couldn't think of anything more to add! Please review!**

**And I'll be adding some more chapters about other 'mental' lessons they will have. The topics will be: math/science, computer/tech, and voice acting. Any other ideas!**

**Review with an idea! Love yall, God bless! -C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fine me on tumbr at **

**Tech Savvy **

_Mount Justice, Conference Room_

"Today, we will again be working on mental training, however we will be working more into technology; how can technology help us on a mission?" Black Canary asked, standing above the seated teens, again this week positioned around a circular table.

"Most information is stored on computers, so you need to know a thing or two about technology," Artemis replied in her raspy voice, eyes showing slight boredom at the obvious question.

"And it is useful to be able to know how to set up or deactivate a comm link without simply smashing it," Kaldur said dryly, thinking back to the team's last mission.

"You can deactivate security systems or whatever," Wally said, chewing mindlessly on skittles, large bag sitting in front of him.

"Oh! You can look up recipes for cooking on computers," M'gann said with a smile, eyes showing her excitement and enthusiasm.

"Mission related, Miss Martian," Black Canary let out bluntly, hoping to get the beginning of the class over with so that she could leave.

"You can hack into government systems," Robin said with a smirk.

"Mission relate-"

"Hey, Batman-"

"-has never asked you to hack government sites," Black Canary finished for the young vigilante with a glare.

"So you think," the ebony haired boy wonder snarked.

"Moving on," the oldest hero said with a sigh, "I want each of you to share what the highest piece of tech you have used or most advanced technological thing you have done," Black Canary finished, slowly walking backwards out the room, then turning swiftly and shutting the door.

"Alright, I'm outta here," Wally said, starting to stand up, but quickly sat back down from the glare Kadlur was giving him.

"If Black Canary and the rest of the League think it is important that we learn this, then I believe it is in our best interest to try to learn," the Atlantain said with authority, looking directly at the fastest teen alive.

"Fiiinnnnnnnne," the red haired speedster groaned out, rolling his emerald eyes as he lounged back into his chair.

"Can we just name Robin as the most tech savvy and get this part over with?" Artemis growled out, not wanting to stay in the room any longer than necessary.

"HEY! Just cause Boy Blunder has access to all Bat's technology doesn't make him the most tech savvy," Wally called, much to the amazement of everyone in the room.

"Robin has hacked an elevator," Artemis deadpanned.

"So-"

"And the motion sensors and has gotten the floor plans on most of the places we've gone through simple hacking," M'gann added in, smiling fondly at the young acrobat.

"Your point?"

"As well as hacking secure government sites, apparently without the Justice League's knowledge."

"With Batman's technology! And a holo-computer that is owned by Batman! Hello!" Wally cried, arms flapping in the air for emphasis.

"With a holo-computer that I designed myself, and created myself," Robin cut in with a dry look at the speedster.

"Well, isn't someone Mr-"

"Genius? Because my IQ is actually-"

"Ass-clown," Wally finished, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"Just cause I don't like Joker doesn't make that a good comeback, Kid Mouth," the Boy Wonder deadpanned.

"Boy Blunder!"

"Kid Idiot."

"Boy-"

"Enough!" Kaldur spoke up, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the bickering pair, "Let us move onto the lesson for today, Robin, we are naming you the teacher once more, do you believe this to be wise choice?"

"Sure."

"Then can ya start?" Artemis asked, wanting to get into the gym soon.

"Well, um, technology is an art," Robin started with a smirk, "An art of-"

"GOSH NO! I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THE ART OF BEING A BAT, I WILL END YOU!" Wally whaled, hands pulling at his orange red hair.

"I was gonna say the art of being awesome, but the art of being a bat works too," Robin said with smirk.

"Robin," Kaldur warned, the team leaders eyes glancing at the angry red head.

"Fine fine, how bout I see how you can research an enemy, in order to fight someone, you need to know about them, each of you go and research a villain or something and we can each share in like thirty minutes, or however long it takes you to figure something out," Robin said offhandedly, mind wandering back to Gotham and the things he still had to do before going out that night with his mentor.

So Wally of course went over to one of the computer and got on facebook, not caring what he was doing, already having planned what he would show the rest of the team for his 'villain'.

***Half an hour later***

As the team had worked, the Boy Wonder had set up a wall screen that no one even knew existed, or might not even have existed before this point. M'gann had volunteered to be the first one to go up, a smile on her face.

"I researched Bane, as we saw him recently, and I found a wonderful website called Wikipedia that had lots of information on him," the Martian said with a flourish of her hands, pointing at the screen.

"Cadmus associated Wikipedia with idiots," Conner let out bluntly, eyeing the website page.

"That's what they teach us in school," Artemis added in, eyes slightly glazed over.

"But it is a good summary site," Robin spoke up from his perch on the table, seeing the Martian's downcast look at having a faulty source, "You did fine, Miss M," he added with a smile, indicating that she could sit down.

"I'll go," Artemis spoke up, hoping to get it over with so she could sit back down and zone out.

"I used several different government websites that I may or may not have gained access to via a hacking program that Robin installed on my computer," the archer began, showing picture of several different villains the team had faced.

"That's cheating the teacher helped you!" Wally called out, pout on his face, though he just wanted to get a rise out of the archer.

"You're just jealous, Kid Mouth," Artemis said slyly.

"Jealous? Of you? Artichoke? Get real," the speedster scoffed.

"If you're so good, come up and show us what you found," the female vigilante challenged, hands on hips.

"My pleasure," Wally replied with a mischievous smirk, jumping up to the front of the room.

"I did some quick research with Google Images," the red head said, typing as he talked, "And we can't all forget the scaly undies, Boy Blunder," the speedster said with a smirk.

The search for Boy Blunder had brought up an array of images of Robin tied up, hanging upside down, tied to an airplane, most of them where older as depicted by his dated costume. But as Wally scrolled down the page, a few images popped up that weren't as fun as the rest.

"What is that?" Wally asked, hovering over an image to zoom it in, although he quickly regretted it, the image was on the top of one of Gotham's sky scrapers, and it showed the words 'Bloody Boy Blunder' written in what was presumed to be blood with Robin laying in a pool of his own blood in the middle.

Wally stepped back from the image, totally horrified at what he was seeing, and didn't notice as his best friend swiftly past him to close the window browser.

"Robin-"

"Forget it," Robin growled out, pulling a chair out and roughly sitting in it.

"But Robin-"

"I said forget it, it will do you no good to remember that image, if I didn't have the scar I would have asked J'onn to erase the memory entirely," the ebony haired teen said coldly, eyes looking straight ahead at a wall.

"Scar, Robin?" Artemis asked softy, not wanting to set off the young bird.

Robin stayed silent, but in response took pulled off his hoodie and then his t-shirt to show an array of scars criss crossing his abdominal, one of the large ones was a large gash from his right hip bone to right below his left arm pit, although the team didn't miss the deep J carved into the part right of his chest.

"The Joker had an obsession for me when I first emerged, an unhealthy one, he liked to use me as bait for Batman," Robin said softly, pulling his shirt back down and pulling his hoodie back on.

"I'm sorry," M'gann said softly, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"There's nothing any of us can do now," Robin said with a small smile, trying to relieve the Martian.

"We can train and get better," Wally said with conviction, looking the Boy Wonder in the eye, smile on his face, "Then we can hand every criminal we run into their asses!"

"So we shall train now," Kaldur spoke up, eyeing the computer screen again.

"NOOOOO," Wally cried, realizing he had to actually research someone now.

**SO I don't know how I feel about that ending or the chapter as a whole, it all felt like total crack, but I don't care cause I gotta pee so bad! Hope you liked this! **

**Review please! And find me on tumbr! Haha got one!**

**Thanks and God Bless! –Carpella **


End file.
